To you I bestow
by multicolouredsaz
Summary: Michael and Mia at the prom!


Well this is my first PD fanfic so be nice!

This is a one shot, slightly AU, and based on the Mundy song 'To you I bestow'.

Basically, it is set at Michael's prom. Only difference from the book is that instead of just going to Genovia for the summer, Mia is moving there permanently, and that Mia's mum doesn't have the baby early! Bit of a crappy idea, and doesn't really have much of a plot, if at all, but give me a break, I am suffering from chocolate withdrawal, due to the fact I have not been blessed with Easter eggs this year, due to the fact I just got my braces on L (God I suck at these note thingy's!)

****

To You I Bestow

Saturday 10th May, in the limo on the way to the prom

I can't believe this. I really can't. I, Mia Thermopolis, am on my way to my boyfriends prom. WITH TINA!!!!

How cool is this? I, aged just 15 and 10 days get to go to my first prom. With my one and only love (well, apart from my mum and dad of course, and Fat Louis, obviously) Michael Moscovitz, I should be over the moon right? Especially as Grandmere managed to pull it with one of her many connections, so that the prom is being held ON THE OBSERVATION DESK OF THE EMPIRE STATE BUILDING!!! 

But I'm not. Over the moon that is. Because this may be my first prom, but it is also my last. This is pretty much due to the fact that, thanks once again to my darling Grandmere, I will soon be shipping off to Genovia, permanently. (Although I wont actually be going by ship, but in fact the Royal Genovian private jet) so this means this is the last dance I get to go to with Michael. Because, as Grandmere pointed out, if I'm going to go and live in Genovia, I cant still go out with Michael. It couldn't be fair anyway, depriving him from fruit fly cloning geniuses, such as Judith Gershner. Not that he really saw it like that or anything. In fact he tried to find a loop hole in the contract I signed last September when I first found out I was a princess, as it seems minors cannot sign a legally abiding contract. And as I was only 14 when I signed the contract I was thinking 'Oh my God I'm off the hook.' Or at least that was until we found that there is a way to make a contract such as the one I signed legally binding. And what is this I hear you cry? The signatures of one of the minors parents or guardians. Which would be my dad. Who it seems, had thought of this before and signed the contract as well. Michael tried to come up with some other ways to get around the contract, some of which I am not completely sure are legal, but to no avail. How is it that I finally end up with the most perfect guy in New York, and probably the rest of the USA and wider world, and then find I have to give him up after just 6 months? It's not even as if I can say 'well I haven't known him that long, he may have turned out to be a weirdo who collects Michael Jackson memorabilia,' but I know for a fact he doesn't, seeing as I have known him for most of my life. And I can officially confirm, he is perfect. Well, perhaps apart from the whole thinking the prom was lame thing, but still.

Oh great, now I am starting to cry. Tina's looking over at me worriedly. Because I probably shouldn't be crying at the prom. Or at least, not until I get there. Anyway this isn't like the last time I will see Michael, I'm not leaving for Genovia until July, but still.

Oh my God we're here. Here goes!

****

Saturday 10th May, AT THE PROM!!

Well, what can I say? This is just the coolest! Michael's band rock! They are just finishing their first set, and then they get a break, which will hopefully mean I get a dance with Michael. It's not like their haven't been any slow songs or anything, just that it was Michael and his band who were playing them, and therefore he couldn't be dancing with me. But Tina couldn't dance either, because Boris is also in the band. So we have just been sitting here at one of the tables around the side of the room and watching. 

I still find it kind of weird that Tina's here with Boris, and not Lilly, but still, I guess that is kind of Lilly's fault. She shouldn't have gone gallivanting off after that Jangbu guy.

Michael's band have just finished their set, so now I can go and dance with Michael. Yay! 

But, wait, Michael's still up on stage. And he's started singing again…

****

Sunday 11th May, the Loft

Last night was officially the best night of my life! I am the happiest girl in New York!! Michael is the best, most amazing boyfriend ever! Wait, I'll start from the beginning…

Well Michael started singing again. And not a cover or anything. It was another song, one he had written himself. About me! The rest of his band were staring at him like 'what the hell is he doing?' but he just carried on and continued to look at me as he sang.

__

Well you may not see me when you come back  
I could be sharing someone else's pillow   
And my love for you is better than diamonds   
To you, everything I bestow   
  
And tomorrow, I'll be dancin' on my own   
And I'll need a kiss for my head that's achin'   
And I'll be a hungry dog without a bone   
Hoping my place with you's not taken   
  
Kiss me and tell me it's not broken   
Kiss me and kiss me 'til I'm dead   
See, I give you the stars from the bruised evening sky   
And a crown of jewels for your head now   
For your head now   
For your head now   
For your head   
  
One last night in bed for a time   
And two more wishes and both are for thine   
And three guesses, you're the angel's child   
Four hopes that this love's not spoiled   
  
Kiss me and tell me it's not broken   
Kiss me and kiss me 'til I'm dead   
See, I give you the stars from the bruised evening sky   
And a crown of jewels for your head now   
For your head now   
For your head now   
For your head now   
  
And if you come back, I'll take you to the garden   
We'll dance to an orchestra on the lawn   
And we roll in the foggy dew   
And dance with the ghosts upon the dawn and on the dawn and on the dawn   
  
Then you'll kiss me and tell me it's not broken   
Kiss me and kiss me 'til I'm dead   
See, I give you the stars from the bruised evening sky   
And a crown of jewels for your head now   
For your head now   
And for your head now   
For your head now   
For your head now   
For your head 

By this point I had made my way from the table I had been sitting at to the front of the stage, and as Michael finished his song he jumped down, and kissed me, right there in front of everyone!

'Michael, I..' I managed to splutter before he laid a finger on my lips and I spoke no more. He took my hand and lead me out (A/n: bearing in mind I have never been to the empire state building and therefore do not know where the hell or that the hell the observation deck is, and also what other rooms might be around, but hey!) into the corridor, and then into an empty room. I was trying to might back tears.

'Michael, that was amazing!' I sniffed before I couldn't hold the tears back anymore and they were streaming down my face. Michael looked at me in a hurt way which just made me cry even more. 'I don't want to leave you,' I cried as he put his arms around me and I was able to smell his gorgeous soapy smell.

'You don't have to,' he whispered.

'What?!' I said, pulling away from him quickly. 

'You don't have to. I'm coming with you.'

'How? What? But, the song…..' I was confused.

'I wrote the song before, before I found out I could come with you. After we went through all that stuff with the contract, I thought I would loose you. That was until I figured, 'Why don't I just go with her.' So I applied for the Genovian University, and I got the letter of acceptance today. Of course, if you don't want me to come I….' 

'Michael! Of course I want you to come with me! But, what about Columbia? How can you just give up on that now? I know how much you wanted to go.'

'Yes, but I'd rather come with you Mia. I've loved you for like seven years now. Do you think I'm going to throw this whole thing with you away, just to go to Columbia?'

I was in major shock. Michael was giving up going to _Columbia_ just so he could stay with me? I think I stopped breathing at that point, and I guess I must have gone a weird sort of whitey colour, because Michael suddenly looked all concerned.

I tried to talk, but just ended up looking like a goldfish, so in the end I gave up, until I had actually been able to gain the composure to say anything. Michael just sat there, stroking my cheek in a soothing kind of way.

When I was eventually calm we made our way back into the dance, where we found the rest of skinner box waiting around idly by the side of the stage.

'Dude, where have you been? We've been waiting to go back on again,' Felix asked as we got closer.

'Sorry about that guys,' Michael said squeezing me slightly before continuing. 'Ready to rock and roll?!'

Their second set was even better than the first, mainly because they played _Tall drink of water_ and _princess of my heart. _But then again, who doesn't like songs written about then and performed by their one true love? Not me, that's for sure!

However all too soon it was over, and me, Michael, Tina, Boris and the rest of skinner box were piling into my limo and we were on our way home. We had offered Shameeka a lift, but she declined. We dropped off Michael last, and as we were making our way up to his apartment I think its fair to say we kissed a little bit. Well, more than a little bit, but then all too soon we were at this floor, and for some reason Lilly was waiting by the elevator at the time, and as she doesn't like to see me and Michael making out at the best of times, she was none too happy to see us doing it then. I smiled sheepishly and bid them both farewell before heading back into the lift.

So that's how it ended. The best night of my life. First Michael sings a new song, which he wrote about me! Then I find out he's coming with me to Genovia! Could my life get any better?

Yes, yes I know, its pretty short (but after much fiddling I _finally _got it over 2000 words, so its not too bad really), and pretty rubbish too, and I know that there is not really much of a plot, but hey, you can still review it! Please do, it'll make me happy J , and I do have a better idea up my sleeve (ignoring the fact I'm wearing a vest top) which I am working on at the mo. I just wanted to put this one up first and see what kind of reaction this got!

So review, my pretties, review! (hmm slightly worrying, but don't be put off!)


End file.
